To provide an alternative to surgery, the medical industry devised non-invasive procedures and products that involve utilization of endoscopes. One such product is a stone balloon catheter. Stone balloon catheters generally comprise a sheath or elongate tube having one or multiple lumens with an elastic balloon situated proximal to a distal end of the sheath. One lumen is adapted to communicate with the interior of the balloon so that a fluid or gas source attached to a proximal end of the catheter can be used to infuse either liquid or gas into the balloon to inflate it. Any other lumen provided in the catheter can be used for a variety of purposes such as providing a channel for a guide wire to direct the insertion of the catheter into the patient.
Some of the most recent developments with stone balloon technology involves the use of a triple lumen catheter. Typically, such a catheter will have one lumen dedicated to infusion and aspiration of fluids or gases into or out of the balloon to effectuate inflation and deflation. A second lumen is dedicated to receive a guide wire for placing the catheter. A third lumen is dedicated to infuse contrast media to allow for the fluoroscopic elucidation of the site being evaluated or manipulated.
Triple lumen catheters are used for two primary purposes: 1) diagnostic and 2) therapeutic. A triple lumen stone balloon is designed particularly for use as a therapeutic tool. As the name suggests, a stone balloon is used to remove crystalline objects from a duct. One such duct is the common bile duct of the biliary system consisting of the liver, gall bladder and pancreas.
One of the enduring problems associated with catheter technology is the ability to quickly and effectively deliver contrast media to the desired locus. Due to the combination of limited lumen size and the highly viscous nature of contrast media compositions, high levels of pressure (on the order of several atmospheres), are needed to effectuate delivery of the contrast media.
It is thus, an object of the invention to provide a triple lumen stone balloon that maximizes the ease and efficiency of contrast media delivery while maintaining infusion and aspiration rates for balloon inflation and deflation and lumen size to accommodate a guide wire. It is a further object of the invention to maintain desirable mechanical characteristics of triple lumen balloon catheters while maximizing contrast media flow. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from a reading of the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment.